Combat Boots
by FinnDragonrose
Summary: "We all have a bad side, Jace, " the redhead interrupted. "Does that bad side involve beating your only kid? No," i clarified. She looked at me with pity, no not pity, sympathy. "I'm sorry," was all she said. "I learned to live with it eleven years ago." She stayed silent. "Well i see you again?" "...yes," she nodded. I looked back up, but she was already gone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ello darlings! I decided to write this story cuz why the hell not right? i hope you enjoy! Love you sweethearts 3 ~Finn Dragonrose**_ _**Disclaimer : I own nothing. :(**_ __

In a situation like this i have only one thing on my mind, 'don't get caught'. Their voices echoed under me, but one stuck out more than the others, Stephan Herondale's. I slightly moved a ceiling tile to peer through into the meeting room. Stephan sat at the head of the long table in a grey tuxedo, his golden hair slicked back. The other members sat around him in less fancy attire.

10 years ago, Stephan Herondale started a secret sinister mafia the rich only knew about, called the Herondale Co. (Original, i know). They would be hired to torture their victim without mercy, then finally after hours (and sometimes days depending how much they were paid) the victim would either die from blood loss or by 'eating a bullet'. They take pictures for proof of their work and give them to the rich snob that wanted it done. Most times they properly hide/dispose of the bodies, other times they dump them in a river, lake, or canal. People find them, bringing the news broadcasters who commonly mark it off as suicide. The police don't try to find the murderers when it is filed as homicide.

That's where i come in. I work for my SUPER secret family business Morgenstern Secret Services (i just call it MSS). We are a top secret organization of spies that collect every move from HC. Long story short, they don't knows us, we hate them, and we're both very top secret.

Back to my current situation. I heard a faint cracking sound and i instantly freeze and pray to Raziel that it was just in my head. Apparently i didn't pray hard enough. I fell through the ceiling, landing on my side onto the mahogany table.

Stephan abruptly stood, eyes wide and a deep scowl on his face. Before i even got the chance to stand and fight them off, two hands grabbed my arms, then dragged me away.

You can't say i wasn't trying to get free, i thrashed and almost slipped free by kicking the guy in that one personal area, but more bastards grabbed me. Before i knew it, a cloth bag was placed over my head.

But even as i was blinded, i felt a pair of eyes watching me...

Jace's POV

I watched him put a bag over her head, unable to help the redhead. I never usually want to help people, but trust me, this time i wanted to help, but he would hurt me. Again. I just have to keep my mouth shut. Standing from my chair, i followed them out the door, closing it behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Thank you for reviewing and following cx means a lot. Well, here's chapter two. Love yhu! ~Finn Dragonrose**_

Chapter 2

Clary's POV

I was forcefully thrown into a cold metal chair. My hands quickly got zip tied behind me before i could bash anybodys face in. I hung my head in defeat, my unruly red curls creating a curtain around my head. Dad's gonna be so pissed off when i get home. Oh by the angel, so will Magnus, Raziel help me.

A gang member ripped the bag off my head and i glanced up at Lucian, one of Stephan's minions. He crouched in front of me, getting to my eye level. "I will give you five seconds to start talking, ginger," he held up five fingers. "Really? Wow. The bad guys usually give three seconds. Lucky me," i smirked. He back handed my right cheek. "Hey! I talked before you started counting, you asshole," i spit a mouthful of blood on his face. He fell backward, scrubbing his face with his sleeve. I grinned, feeling more bloody saliva trickle down my chin. This is gonna be fun.

Jace's POV

I stood behind the one way glass, looking at the mystery girl. Lucian took the bag off her head, she looked up in defeat. Something is different about her. "Really? Wow. The bad guys usually give three seconds. Lucky me," her calm voice dripped with sarcasm.

Lucian suddenly back handed her so hard i heard it through the glass. She spat blood onto his face and he fell backward, violently wiping his face. She grinned, making blood escape down her chin into her lap.

She looked up at the glass, seems like she's looking at me, but that's impossible. The grin disappeared the longer she looked in my direction.

Clary's POV

I looked in the mirror in front of me, and was immediately repulsed by what i saw. Dark circles under my eyes, red hair sticking up all over the place, my bottom lip was a bit swollen, and blood on my chin. I wonder if that's one way glass...

I didn't get a chance to consider it more, because Lucian stood back up again. I swung my leg, knocking him off his feet, he smacked his head on the hardwood. He lied there motionless, he's out cold.

Another little bastard came through the metal door with a bang that almost startled me. Sylar put the tip of a blade against my throat. I felt my heartbeat where he lightly pushed on the blade making a bead of scarlet appear.

"What's your name, sweetheart," he drawled. When i didn't answer he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked back, the blade still pressed to my neck.

"Kill me," i dares through clenched teeth.

"Oh! She does talk!"

I stayed silent. He backed up far enough to where the knife was away from my neck.

"Oh no, doll face, you were doing fine!" The false happiness in his voice was so annoying.

"I have an idea. Let me go. I think that's a GRAND idea," i used the same false happiness he did.

"Ha! I can't do that, hun. Two reasons. One: you were in our ceiling. Two: i can't let a pretty thing like you go free." He came closer to me...


	3. Chapter 3

_**hi cx i was surprised by how many views this story got so quick. Thank you. I will be forever grateful :) does anybody know where i got the name Sylar Grey? Cx heres the next chapter cuz im bored. Love yhu ~Finn Dragonrose**_

Chapter 3

Jace's POV

Sylar was in there with her, holding a gleaming blade to her throat, her red hair yanked backward. I can't watch this anymore, it's sickening.

He stepped closer to her. God knows what he will do. I kick open the door making a loud bang, he quickly turned around and looked at me with a frown.

"That's enough, Grey," i announced.

"Oh, come on, Jacey," he stroked her face,"it was just getting fun!"

"You're supposed to be interrogating, not being a creepy pedofile, i mean come on she's like 16."

"Cmon, please? She's so precious, and you can join the fun. We're gonna kill her afterwards anyway." He dragged the blade on her collarbone, shallowly cutting her. She didn't even flinch, just gave a death glare.

"Sylar."

"Fine! But I'll be back for her." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I look down at her, her hair created a curtain blocking her face as she breathed heavily.

Clary's POV

Jace looked at me as i tried to avoid his gaze. He kneeled down to my level and ducks his head to try to get my attention.

"What's your name?"

"Why should i trust you?" She shot back viciously.

"Because i could have left him in here with you, but i didn't. What does that tell you about me? Other than the fact that I'm a sexy piece of ass," he winked and smirked.

"It tells me that you're trying to gain my trust then end up stabbing me in the back, literally and non literally. Oh, and that you probably trip over your ego a lot," i gave a sarcastic smile.

He rolled his unusual golden eyes then leaned towards me,"let me tell you a secret..."

"Ok..." i whispered back.

He leaned even closer to my ear,"I'm not like them."

"Ha! Yeah. Right. Funny joke though." I slouched in the chair. He sighed and left the room after getting one last glance in my direction.

I desperately tried to slip my hands from the tight zip tie, failing miserably, only receiving burns. I reached into my back pocket through the metal bars on the chair, not without difficulty, i finally was able to grab my switchblade and cut the tie setting myself free. Sort of. Getting some blood from my collarbone, i wrote my initials on the wall 'CM'.

I grabbed the chair and put it under the window, then proceeded to hop out of it until i realized. I'm on the 8th floor. Dammit. I sat on the ledge and thought. Maybe i can do want i usually do to sneak out of the institute, my house. I spun around and hung onto the ledge outside the window. I let go and was falling until i grabbed another ledge that was below me. Don't look down, i begged myself. Drop, grab, Drop, grab, until i was finally on the ground again. Freedom.

I put up the hood of my leather jacket and started to walk home, but not before bumping into Jace Herondale himself...of course.

Jace's POV

"I saw what you just did, Cherry," i whispered in her ear. Blush took over her cheeks, honestly it was cute. She stared wide eyed at the ground, actually i felt sorry for her. I looked down at her wrists, seeing the burns and blood from her neck. I reached for her but she immediately jerked from my grasp. "Please don't send me back there," she pleaded, her emerald eyes wide.

"Give me your hand," i instructed. She slowly gave me her small wrist, i turned it in my hands with care I've never used before.

"You should get this cleaned up. Cmon, we have a first aid kit in the building, I'll sneak you in."

She yanked her wrist back,"i don't need your pity, pretty boy. Just leave me alone."

I came closer to her ear,"Go." And she went.


	4. Chapter 4

_**i might just start updating twice a day cuz what the hell i have nothing else to do, and my google docs is being stubborn on my tablet xc. Thank you guys sooo much for the follows/views/reviews and anything else i didn't mention! You are my favorite people cx love yhu ~Finn Dragonrose**_ _**Disclaimer : I own nothing. :(**_

Chapter 4

Jace's POV

I went back into the building, back into the room she was trapped in. I exhaled loudly as everything i just did absorbed into my right mind. Dad's gonna kill me. I wouldn't be surprised if that statement was literal. 'CM'. What could that mean?

"What have you done, Jonathan!?" My father bellowed. Awwwe shiiiit. My heart dropped into my stomach at his voice. He was the monster in my closet when i was a child. I turned to face him,"i didn't do it, father."

"You let her get away! She knows about us! She's probably a damn spy!"

"You don't know that," i exclaimed.

His head whipped to look at me and said in a calm voice walking closer to me, "She was in our fucking CEILING, Jace. And you let her go."

"I didn't even speak to her! How do you think i could have possibly helped her?"

He breathed heavily,"i don't know, but i know you had something to do with it. You stupid boy, no wonder your mother left you."

I felt my patience snap in half,"She didn't leave me, she left YOU, you worthless mother-" He threw me against the wall and put a hand around my throat. I can hardly breathe as i look up at him with my teeth clenched.

"She loved me, and i loved her! Get this through your thick skull, boy, she left you because she knew you were going to be a disappointment," he growled. I stayed silent.

"Good boy," he grinned and dropped me into the hardwood, then left the room smoothing his hair down. I lied there almost gasping for air and wiped the sweat off my forehead. It was worth saving her.

Clary's POV

i walked down manhattan and walked up to the Institute. I unlocked the huge oak doors, not even getting a chance to close them before Max ran down the stairs. "Clary! You're back! I was starting to worry!" I lifted him up and sat him on my hip, he buried his small head in my neck. I pulled the collar of my jacket over the cut on the other side of my neck, he's a sensitive kid.

I held him to me as i shut the doors and went into the library. I sat in an overstuffed chair next to the fire place, sitting Max on my lap. He giggled as i peppered kisses all over his small face. "I got more Manga's!" He exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement. "Really? That's great! Now you can read to me later," i grinned, bad mood vanished. He ran off giggling after i ruffled his hair.

Max is a very smart boy for the age of six. I treat him like my own son and he thinks of me as his mom. His mother and father, Maryse and Robert, are RARELY home because they have missions across the world, so naturally, Max looked to me as a mother figure since he was born. I love him so much.

"Where have you been?" I stand at the sound of my father's voice. He walked up to me, greeting me in a warm hug,"Hi, Daddy." He smoothed my partially tamed hair down as he held me. "Hi, sweetheart." I let him go and sat back down in the armchair, he sat in a chair across from me. "I didn't get any information from HC," i confessed, staring into the flames.

"Why not?"

"Because i fell into a bit of a situation...but i handled it." I twisted my fingers together.

"Well, what was it?"

"Daddy, it's seriously nothing to worry about."

"Tell me what happened. I see the burns on your hands and the blood on your neck."

"Dad-"

"Clary." He warned.

I rubbed my hands down my face, "i got caught." A hint of fear flashed in his onyx eyes.

"How? What did they do to you?"

I told him everything. "They're all too stupid to figure anything out," i added after the story.

"I trained you better than to get caught, for ten years i have trained you, since you were Max's age."

"I know daddy, I'm sorry," i used my sweet innocent voice. His eyes softened. He stood, kissed the top of my head, and started walking out of the library. He spoke as he walked out, "Go get yourself patched up, Magnus is in his office, then get to bed." The doors shut behind him.

I looked into the orange flames again, but this time in the flames, i saw the face of Jace Herondale.


	5. Chapter 5

Holy mother of moo moo this is a long chapter. I decided to reward you for how much followers/reviews this got in under three days :D it's amazing. I was actually crying while writing some parts in this chapter, so beware. Love yhu ~Finn Dragonrose Disclaimer : I own nothing. :(

Chapter 5

Jace's POV

I walked all the way to my condo building. I took the elevator all the way to the top floor, my 'home'. It's never a home when you have to live with my father. My seventeenth birthday was two months ago, ten more months and I'm finally outta here.

I went into my room and face planted onto the white sheets. Why am i not able to get CM out of my head (that's what i'm going to call her now.)? Jace Herondale never has anyone in his head (great now i'm thinking in third person). The memory of her scared but brave emerald orbs, the blood on her neck, the burns, i wanted to help her. But i guess i kinda did, i let her go, i sacrificed my safety for her own. I know what my father can do, my childhood was lived with him...

Flashback

 _I was six years old. I walked down the stairs of my old home to the sound of my mother and father yelling again. I held onto the banister a few stairs from the bottom. I can see them in the kitchen. Mom was yelling about him being drunk again, he was always in denial about it._

 _Mom threw a glass bowl at Dad, he dodged it and it smashed against the wall, making me jump. "Celine, honey, i'm sorry," he pleaded._

 _"No, Stephan! I can't take it anymore! You always come home like this, in front of Jace, he's terrified of you. I'm terrified of you. You're not the man i dated in high school anymore. I'm leaving you and I'm taking Jace with me." She marched up to me with her hand extended, i reach for it, but suddenly she gets thrown back. Her back hits the wall, knocking down a picture, it shattered on the hardwood._

 _He pinned her to the floor, and puts a switchblade to her throat. "You are not taking my son away from me," he barked. She struggled to get free, tears ran down her cheeks. My mouth opens before i can force it closed, "Mommy." Dad turned to me, "Shut up, go to your room now!" I whimpered and ran back up the stairs. I can still hear them._

 _"Then leave!" That was dad._

 _"Let me say goodbye to Jace."_

 _He must have allowed it because i heard light footsteps come up the stairs towards my room. Mom came through the door with tears on her cheeks._

 _She kneeled in front of me and put her hands on my face. She kissed my forehead,"I love you my baby boy." "I love you, Mommy." Tears escaped her eyes, she put a note under my pillow and whispered, "Don't let him find it." She kissed me one more time and walked out of my room, and i heard the front door close. That was the last time i saw my mom._

 _Dad came storming up to my room a couple hours later. He had been drinking a lot, i could smell it in his breath as he yelled, "It's your fault she left!" He smacked me so hard i felt my teeth vibrate. I held the side of my small face and looked at him in pure shock._

 _He took off his belt and shoved me on the floor onto my stomach. He whipped me across my back, my arms, and my legs. I suppressed screams because i knew if i didn't he would hurt me more._

 _After what felt like hours he went back downstairs after telling me how worthless i was. I felt blood soaking the back of my jeans and t-shirt. Surprisingly for a six year old i knew a few things about patching wounds._

 _I took a cold shower and stood in front of the bathroom mirror inspecting the gashes on my backside. I wrapped bandage around the worse ones. Had to save it for the next time...and i knew there was going to be a next time...and i was right, so many times i was right._

End of flashback

I bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily and sweating my ass off. I despised that memory. Shakily combing my fingers through my hair i tried to control my breathing. I flopped back onto my bed and my mind darted directly to the thought of CM. The thought of her calms me. I fell asleep again.

Clary's POV

I quickly looked away from the flames and walked up to the bookshelf that is the door for our underground HQ. A simple pull on a specific hardcover 'book' moves the bookshelf opening a hallway to the elevator. It carried me down to the facility. This place reminds me of Men in Black, actually it looks just like that now that i think about it.

The first aid room looks like a hospital room but instead of a bed, there's chairs, boring chairs. I guess i chose a bad time to walk in because Magnus and his boyfriend, Alec, were having a very heated make out moment. "By the angel, Magnus, unlock your face from that poor boy. Have mercy on my virgin eyes," i complained.

Alec laughed and left the room. "Your eyes are anything BUT virgin, you walked in on me naked before," Magnus corrected.

"Because it was MY room."

"I used your shower and didn't expect you to be back for a while." He searched cabinets for burn cream and bandages.

"Why were you using my shower anyway?"

"You have the best shower faucet. It's like rainfall," he stared at the ceiling dreamily.

"Whatever. I'm just glad Alec wasn't there with you." I sat on the counter.

"Anyway, darling, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I feel your vibes man," he said in a badly done hippie voice.

"Please never do that again."

He sighed and started wrapping the bandages on my wrists, "The point is, something is on your mind and you can tell me, or Izzy then she'll tell me because we both know that girl can't keep a secret."

I laughed, "I do call you 'warlock' for a reason." I suddenly smiled when his face popped into my head again.

"It's a boy isn't it, mundie?" I stayed silent. Is my body language that readable? I don't even know if i should tell him, or even what to tell him. I don't know what's going on in my head with Jace.

"Ah, it's the Herondale boy," he grinned.

I put my face in my now bandaged hands, i don't know why they're bandaged the burns weren't bad. "I cant stop thinking about him. Maybe i can just sleep it off." I hopped off the counter and walked out of the first aid room. "There's no sleeping off love, Mundie!" I heard him shout behind me. I took a knife from my boot and hurled it at him, hitting the door frame just inches from his face. His eyes went wide and i smirked, then proceeded to walk to my room.

I flopped onto my bed, and instantly fell asleep. I didn't even change out of my leather gear or my weapons...that's dangerous, but who cares? I heal pretty quickly anyway.

I fell asleep, and you know what i dreamed about? Yep, you got it. Ponies...no not really. Of course i dreamed about that 'sexy piece of ass', typical.

 _I don't know where i am, looks like a desert. The sky was blood red like an apocalypse happened. Nothing around me but dirt ground and cacti. Jace suddenly stood a couple meters away, but everything is in slow motion. His gold eyes were filled with terror, gold hair matted to his head with sweat and blood. He was running to me, his hand was out in front of him as he looked to the side with shock and pure fear written in his features. I turned my head at normal speed, and i see Stephan farther away with a machine gun pointed at me. Then everything goes to normal speed._

 _Jace embraces me, his back toward the gun. I couldn't hear anything, it was like white noise, or the occasional buzzing sound you hear in your head. I felt the shots before i saw them escape the gun. I stood in shock as Jace hit the dirt ground at my feet. Suddenly there's a gun in my hand, it aims at Stephan, controlling me. I shot him in the head, brains and blood sprayed the dirt around him, then his body fell back onto a huge cactus, the spines impossibly impaled everywhere on his body like something you would see in a twisted Tim Burton movie._

 _I dropped the gun as i fell to my knees next to Jace. He looked up at me, blood in his mouth and pooling in the dirt around him. Tears made their way down my cheeks as i smoothed back his hair. He brought his hand up and wiped my cheeks with his thumb. His lips formed words, but i only heard white noise and only saw the words he mouthed. "I love you"_

 _His golden eyes went blank and i felt the breath escape his chest. I screamed in agony, screamed my lungs out but only silence filled the air. I stopped screaming and picked up the gun, i grabbed Jace's hand and put the gun to my head. And in my grief, i started to pull the trigger-_

Jonathan, my twin brother, was forcefully shaking me awake. I gasped and my eyes shot open. "What the hell, Clary? You were screaming at the top of your lungs. Are you DYING?" I put my head on his shoulder. "No," 'Yes,' my mind battled. "Just a bad dream." 'More like a nightmare,' my mind argued. "More like a nightmare," my brother voiced my thoughts. "Tell me about it," i replied while rolling my eyes. I sat back against the headboard, Jon sat next to me so i threw my leg over his like when we were young.

"You tell ME about it," he said.

I shook my head, curls bouncing, "I don't remember." 'Lie. How could you forget something like that?' Shut up brain.

"Are you sure? You can tell me, I'm your big brother."

"Yeah, by five minutes," i laughed.

He pointed a finger at me, "See? I'm older."

"Sure, Jon. Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Im sorry for the late update darlings, but i got caught up in watching 'the strain' like the best show ever in my opinion cx annnnnywaaaay heres the next chapter. Love you ~Finn Dragonrose Disclaimer : I own nothing. :(

Chapter 6

Jace's POV (one week later)

I forced myself out of bed and walked into my chrome kitchen. Dad leaves to the company really early some days and this was one of them, lucky me, i don't have to deal with his constant bullshit. 'I wonder if she's awake...' No, no i don't... 'i should go find her.' No i shouldn't. 'I think i like her.'

I sighed as i poured myself some coffee. I'm going crazy. Once i was back in my living room i sat on the white couch next to my St Bernard, Cujo. I opened the curtains to the huge window-wall, the sunlight pierced my eyes making me see bright spots when i blinked.

An idea suddenly came to my golden head. Maybe i can just walk around and see if i can spot that little redhead. I should've thought about that sooner, facepalm.

After a very quick shower i changed into black jeans and a black t-shirt, sexy as fuck. Yeah, i have an ego, deal with it. I decided to check the company building first, so i ran all the way there only to bump into a girl, knocking her to the ground. I helped her up and she dragged me to a dark alley. Her face is hooded but i can see a few red curls. "Why are you trying to find me," she asked as she pinned me against the brick wall.

"Cherry?" Obviously dumbshit.

"You know nothing about me, Herondale, stop trying."

"Cmon, Red, you owe me. I saved your life," i pushed her off me.

She thought a moment then spoke, "Can i trust you?"

"Duh."

"Then follow me, goldie." I was slightly taken back by the name, but laughed. She jumped on the sides of the buildings and climbed onto a roof. I jumped onto a dumpster and pulled myself onto the same roof.

She ran and jumped onto a higher roof completely clearing the alley gap. This chick is crazy, i thought to myself. But i followed regardless to the top of my company building, her legs dangled over the edge, the cool wind pulled down her hood.

I sat next to the redhead as she watched the sun rise over the buildings. I studied her. Unusual green eyes, red curly hair tumbled lightly down to her mid-back. And now that i think about it she wore clothes exactly like Black Widow (the Scarlett Johansson one...the hot one). She laughed. "Did i say that out loud?" I asked.

She nodded, "Kinda flattering."

I plopped down next to her, "So why did you bring me up here, Red?"

"Well, i owe you. Ask me anything, but remember I'm not Google."

"Alright, hmm," i tapped my chin, "well first of all, what's your name?"

She sighed, "I'm not supposed to be telling anyone these things. But my name is Clary. Clary Morgenstern. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, goldie."

"Goldie sounds like a name you give your goldfish," i frowned, trying not to laugh.

She lied on her back laughing, her red curls fanned out against the concrete.

"But honestly that was the name i least expected," i commented.

She stopped laughing. "Thanks," she replied bitterly.

"I didn't mean- that was a compliment!"

"Ok ok. Shoot."

"Hmm...what kind of guy is your type?" I wiggled my eyebrows and flexed my biceps.

"Well, i like guys with muscle," she ran her hand up my arm and down my chest and abs, "mmm but they also have to have personality." She traced my cheek bone with her fingers, then combed them through my golden locks. Chills ran down my spine.

"Fair enough. How do you know my name?" I tried to control the shakiness in my voice.

"I know more about your company than you do, let's just say that," her hand went back to her side. I lied down next to her, my face inches from hers.

"You don't know everything about my father," i said quietly.

"What do i NOT know?"

"He has a bad side-"

"We all have a bad side, Jace," the redhead interrupted.

"Does that bad side involve beating your only kid? No." She looked at me with pity, no not pity, sympathy.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

"I learned to live with it eleven years ago." I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, then she sat up but stayed silent.

"Will i see you again?"

"...yes," she nodded and grabbed my hand then put a piece of paper in my fist.

"Well, we are still teenagers, so text me." I looked at the piece of paper, her phone number. I looked back up, but she was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I love you guys so much :') all the reviews/follows/favorites mean a lot to me. Im very glad you guys like my story :) here's the next chapter, expect another one later today because this one is tiny! ~Finn Dragonrose Disclaimer : I own nothing. :(

Chapter 7

Clary's POV

I feel like he's trustworthy. I walked into my bedroom, Magnus was sitting on my bed with his arms crossed and thin eyebrows raised. "I know what you did," he stated.

"Of course you do, Warlock." I took off my leather jacket and threw it on the bed next to him.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing you gave him your number, Clary."

"How'd you find out?"

"If you didn't know i am also a spy, dumbnut. I saw the piece of paper with a piece missing, and the ink bled through the paper onto the one under it. You're sloppy, Mundie."

"I get it." I flopped onto my bed behind Warlock.

"So what's he like?" He lied on his stomach next to me resting his chin in his hands and swung his legs like a girly teenager.

I raised my eyebrows,"You wanna talk boys? What about Alec, you know, you're BOYFRIEND?"

"Shhh darling. He'll never find out."

"Find out what?" Alec appeared in the doorway. Magnus's eyes grew wide, facing away from his raven haired boyfriend. Warlock gave me a pleading look.

I sighed knowing i had to save Magnus,"That I'm on my period and the blood flow is heavy and there's, like, blood on everything." I think that was convincing, because Alec's cheeks became bright red.

"Oh, uh, i gotta- uh...yeah." He spun on his heel and speed walked away.

Magnus and i rolled on my bed from laughing so hard, until i head my notification ringtone go off. I looked at Magnus, he winked and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I checked my phone.

 **Unknown:** _ **When will i see you again? -JH**_

 **C:** _**Whenever you want.**_

 **J:** _**Meet me on the roof of my building 12am**_

Jace's POV (12am)

I let my legs dangle over the ledge on the top of my building. I had to see her tonight, I can't stop thinking about the little spitfire. Does she think about me as much as i think of her? I didn't really have time to wonder, because she sat down next to me.

"Have you been thinking about me?" I immediately asked. Smooth Jace, smooth.

"Why?" May as well get it out now.

"Because i can't stop thinking about you," i stared at the horizon, but still felt her eyes on me.

"Why can't you stop?" She shifted closer to me.

"Because i don't want it to stop," She stayed silent so i continued, "I can't sleep, i can't eat. I just can't stop thinking about you, but at the same time i never want it to stop."

"Me neither," she mumbled.

"What-" Threw was a crash and agents from my company burst through the door to the roof. Clary bolted up. "I knew i shouldn't have trusted you." I reached for her, but she backed away, then a gunshots were fired. She ran and jumped onto different roofs. She was gone in a matter of seconds.

I turned to look at the gang, Sylar was the only one with a gun. "You're hanging around with a spy?" Sylar asked walking up to me.

I had to lie, "I was gaining her trust, Grey! Now we'll never get her! This is all on you." I pushed past him into the building.

He ruined everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter! There's a suuurpriiiseee! Love yhu ~Finn Dragonrose Disclaimer : I own nothing. :(

Chapter 8

Clary's POV

I felt tears stain my cheeks as i ran, i ran as fast as i could. I trusted him, but he was all a lie. How could he say all that stuff, then just turn it into a trap? Can someone even be that heartless?

I sat down on a rooftop many buildings away, way out of their sight. I put my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth as i sobbed.

 **M:** _ **Where are you darling?**_

 **C:** _ **Don't worry about it.**_

 _ **Incoming call: Magnus**_ **.**

"Clary, where the hell are you?"

"I told you not to worry about it, Magnus." I sobbed through the phone.

He was quiet, then said, "What happened?"

"I was on the roof with him, then agents came up. I thought i could trust him, i thought he was different. One of them shot at me but i ran, they didn't get me."

I heard him exhale, "Come home before Valentine finds out you're gone."

 _ **End of call**_

I ran all the way home, and climbed the wall to my 3rd story window. Naturally, i found Magnus asleep on my bed in only his boxers. I rolled my bloodshot eyes as i landed softly on the hardwood. His eyes shot open, he stood and embraced me. So i held him to me as i cried into his shoulder.

Jace's POV

I slammed my bedroom door shut, unable to control my temper. She doesn't trust me. She doesn't believe me. All because of Sylar Grey. My fist went through the wall before i could stop it, a huge hole became part of the dry wall. Dad's gonna kill me...you know what? I don't even give a shit.

I packed a duffel bag with all of my clothes and belongings, which include guns. I took a handgun with the silencer from my bag and put it in my jacket. Sylar's gonna pay, for everything.

After shoving the bag in the back seat of my black Mustang i drove to the company building. I turned off the security cameras in the security room, then i went upstairs.

I opened the door to Sylar's office. He faced the window-wall away from me. He exhaled and stood from his chair and turned to face me. "What do YOU wa-" I took the shot. Scarlet blood splattered on the window behind him. Bullet right in between the eyes.

I ran out of the building so fast, nobody saw me. It was still dark, 1:15am. Then i drove to Clary's house as fast as i could, I'm glad i didn't get caught for speeding. I snuck into her backyard and looked at each window, too many to guess. I called her phone and heard the ringtone come from a third story window, she ignored the call anyway, ouch.

I climbed on the vines on the side of the house, and looked into her window. She was sitting on her bed, cleaning a handgun. I jumped through her window. She quickly stood and pointed the gun at me. "How did you find me?" Her voice was shaky.

"You think you're the only one smart enough to track a phone number?"

"Give me a reason why i shouldn't shoot you right now. You probably have more agents on their way to murder me and my family."

I threw my arms up in exasperation, "Clary, just listen to me please! I'm begging you."

The gun slightly shook in her hand, then she slowly put it down on the bed, "I'm listening."

"I killed someone-"

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Clary, i killed Sylar Grey."

Her lips parted but she stayed silent and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I got angry at him for making you think I'm not trustworthy. I got mad, i packed my stuff, went to the company, and shot him in the head. They have no evidence it was me, but i have to go away. Away from Stephan, the company, they'll definitely find out, then they will kill me, Clary."

"Why did you come to me, Jace."

I got to my knees in front of her and looked up at her, "i just needed you to know that i am trustworthy and to say goodbye." I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, i literally felt spark light everywhere in my body. She relaxed and put her fingers through my hair, i pushed her onto her back on the bed. I broke lip contact and put my forehead against hers.

"Promise me you'll come back," she pleaded.

I kissed her again, "I promise."

Then i was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi. Its been a couple days since i last updated cuz personal things happened, I'm sorry! Small chapter But here it is. Love yhu ~Finn Dragonrose Disclaimer : I own nothing. :(

Chapter 9

Clary's POV

I stared at my window, he's gone. My heart pounded against my ribcage. I closed my eyes and pictured him with me, as if he never left.

(The next morning)

I turned on my TV and the news was automatically on. _"A body was found in a canal this morning by two locals whose names wished to stay anonymous. The body has been identified as 'Sylar Grey', age 22. He was discovered with a bullet wound to the head. Was this gruesome murder? Or just another intentional suicide? Athena Von, channel 7."_

I switched off the TV, and thought about Jace. His golden hair, his unique gold eyes, his lips. I touched my lips and remembered, i miss him. Last night i tried to track his phone, but he was smart enough to destroy it. I prayed to the angel he was safe, because no matter how much i tried to deny it, i was falling for Jace Herondale.

(One week later)

I sat in the HQ playing on my laptop when my phone goes off in my pocket, the caller ID said unknown. I answered it anyway after i went into the empty first aid room.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Clary?" I couldn't wrap my head around who's voice it was.

"Who is this? How did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me."

Then it clicked, my breath caught in my throat, "Jace..."

"I miss you, Clary, so much," Jace sadly said.

"I miss you, too. Where are you?"

"Somewhere safe, they won't find me."

"But i want to find you-"

"No. You can't. Not yet."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry. I just need to be sure they don't find me."

"It's alright. Whatever keeps you safe, I'm willing to do anything."

"I will do everything in my power to keep us safe, i promise. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Hopefully very soon."

"I trust you won't track this number."

"You can trust me."

"I know i can. Talk to you later, Clary."

"Bye Jace." The call ended. "I love you," i whispered.

(The next day)

Dad came running up to me saying, "Hey Clary, i need you to go check on the HC, see if they've been doing anything since Jace's disappearance and Sylar Grey's death." I sighed a response and geared up.

I jumped from roof to roof, and i finally arrived at the company. After disabling the A.C i crawled through the tight air ducts, looking through each vent for Stephan's office. While i was looking i found Sylar's office, empty with a huge blood stain in the middle of the white carpeting.

I finally found Stephan's office. The whole building was silent and mostly empty, everybody was in the basement playing cards. I unscrewed the vent and slipped into his office. The desk had papers and folders sprawled on the top. After shutting the door and closing the blinds, i sifted through the papers. Mostly bills, receipts, and other customer papers. Have they even killed anybody in the last week? I guess that was about to change, because i heard the click of a gun hammer clicking back.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! This is a long chapter o.o you're welcome cx love yhu! ~Finn Dragonrose Disclaimer : I own nothing. :(

 _Previously on Combat Boots..._

 _...I heard the click of a gun hammer clicking back..._

Chapter 10

Clary's POV

I spun around only to face Stephan himself, of course, i should have locked the door. Stupid mistakes. "Well look at that, small world," he mocked, "I knew we were being spied on, i just marked it off as paranoia, but look what we have here." He had a chilling grin across his face. I reached for my machete. Stephan noticed, "Ah ah ah, Black Widow." He pushed me backward toward the window wall.

"I'll make you a deal, you tell me what you know about my company, and I'll let you free," he proposed.

"Annnnnnd if i don't?"

"Then there's three options. One: i shoot you, killing you instantly. Two: i push you out the window, you splat to the ground. And three: i shoot you somewhere it won't kill you, keeping you alive so i can push you out the window to fall to your death, making the last thing you ever felt pain."

"Hey, at least you gave four options, most bad guys only give two."

"Don't be a smartass, sweetheart."

"Wow, you would be an EXCELLENT parent," i pointed out sarcastically.

"Well according to my son's disappearance, i wasn't."

"Oh, of course you weren't," i crossed my arms, "you beat him since the age of six. And he didn't disappear, Mr. Herondale, he ran away."

He shook his head, "No, he wouldn't."

"He ran away. Just. Like. His. Mother."

"He wouldn't do that! Shut up you-"

"Oh, yes i would," Jace stood behind his father, a gun to the back of Stephan's head. Stephan didn't even turn around, "I knew your sorry ass would come back, no matter what you did. How many times will i have to clean up your messes, Jonathan?"

Jace ignored him, "Let her go, father," his eyes went to mine.

Stephan laughed, "Why do you care about what happens to a filthy _spy_?"

Jace clenched his teeth and pressed the gun harder against his father's skull, "I really don't care what happens to _you_." Then he took the shot, both of them. Jace's bullet went into Stephan's head, Stephan's bullet went straight into my right thigh.

I gasped at the sudden pain and fell against the window. It shattered under the force of my weight and i was falling, until Jace grabbed my hand. My body hit the side of the building, i mistakenly looked down. A wave of panic hit me like a freight train. "Don't let go!" I cried. "Clary, give me your other hand," he grunted. I took my hand from my leg and put it in his, but it was slicked with blood. I was halfway pulled into the building when my hand slipped from his, he quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me the rest of the way back into the building. He lied me on the carpet and held me to him.

That didn't last long, because he stood me up and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Slightly hissing from pain, we made it to his car. "Where are we going?" I asked, gripping my injured thigh.

"I have to take you to the hospital-"

"No, Jace. No hospitals."

"What the hell do you expect me to do, Clary?!"

"Just- drive to my house!" He sped down the road toward my house. "God, it stings," i complained and started to dig my index finger and thumb into the wound, searching for the bullet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jace exclaimed frantically looking at me then the road. I gripped the bullet and suppressed screams of pain as i pulled the chunk of metal out of my muscle. The bloody bullet slipped out of my hand onto the carpet of the car.

"He used lead bullets, i could've gotten poisoned." Dark red oozed down my leather pants, i hesitantly placed my palm to the wound keeping the blood in.

He pulled over to the curb and helped me out of the car. Halfway to the door he gave up and picked me up under my knees, sweeping me off my injured leg. I relaxed in his arms as he ran to the front door and went to open it, but it was opened by Valentine just wearing jeans, his tattoos covered his arms and torso. The pain was becoming unbearable. "Daddy," i whimpered. His eyes went wide and he ripped me out of Jace's arms and ran down to the HQ.

Jace's POV

The white haired man she called her Dad, took her out of my arms and ran into the house. I followed, despite not being invited in. I followed him into an elevator, the doors closed. "What did you do to my daughter, Herondale?" He asked aggressively, looking at me with fire in his black eyes. "It was Stephan," i corrected, my jaw set.

"I'm going to kill that monster," he walked out of the elevator into a huge Men In Black looking headquarters.

"Sorry to disappoint but i beat you to it."

He set her down on a table in a small hospital like room, "Bane!" A very sparkly man ran into the room, looked down at Clary, and put a ringed hand to his mouth. He sprung into action, grabbing a pair of scissors and started to cut her pants off.

I sat in a chair next to her head and held her hand between both of mine as she looked at me. "I've been through worse," she said sadly, and brought her other hand up and stroked my face. I put my hand over the one she had on my face and kissed her palm.

"I don't want to see you in pain," i whispered.

"I'll be alright as long as you're with me." I smiled at her and looked up. Bane successfully cut her pants off and applied a wound cleaner to a Cotton Ball. I looked to the doorway and saw her father staring at me intently, then made a signal for me to follow him.

I stood up, but felt the pull off Clary's hand on mine. "I'll be right back, i swear." I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes as i walked out of the medical room to her father.

"Tell me everything that happened before i shove a dagger into your chest," he growled. So i told him everything, from when i met her to now. He stayed silent then said, "You killed your father, to save my daughter." I nodded. He held out his hand to me, i shook it. "Thank you," he said and walked away toward the elevator.

I sat back where i was before and grabbed Clary's hand again. She was pale as Bane put iodine in the bullet wound to clear it off any lead. She gripped my hand and squeezed her eyes shut. I stroked her hair while i kissed her forehead. Bane started stitching. "Ow! Dammit, Magnus, be careful," she complained. Magnus mumbled a sorry, glaring at me, then went back to work.

She looked straight up at me and sighed, "I'm so tired, Jace." Her eyes started closing. "No no no stay awake, Clary, until we get out of here," i panicked.

Magnus suddenly stood with an angry look on his face. "What do you mean 'until you get out of here'?"

"We have to hide away from the company," i explained.

"Why? And why should i trust you? You broke her once, who's to say you won't do it again, huh?" He pushed me backwards against the wall.

"Magnus, stop," Clary spoke weakly.

"Because they're going to come after us, to kill us. I don't want to risk staying here," i tried not to lose my temper.

"Why? Because you think we can't protect her?"

"Because i don't want her family to be in danger for her sake!" I shoved him away from me. He sighed and finished up her stitches. Clary passed out, she lied still on the table. He put a pair of short black shorts on her, high enough to stay away from her wound, then he wrapped bandage around it.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the elevator to the first floor. Her father came down the staircase with a big black duffel bag, probably full of her belongings.

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to push away from me. "Let me go. I have to see Max." At that moment, a little boy with glasses a little too big for his face came up, clutching a comic book to his chest. She carefully stepped to the floor and went onto her knees, her arms open. Max jumped into her arms. "Can you guys give us a minute?" She asked me and he father. I stepped into the kitchen, but i could still hear her.

"What happened to your leg, Clary?"

"It's nothing, Maxy, just a little boo boo."

"Where are you going with the bad man?"

"He's not a bad man, he saved me."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I think I'm getting there." I smiled at that.

"You are leaving, aren't you?"

"I have to go away for a little bit, just a little bit."

"Are you going to be ok?" Tears were in his voice.

"I'll be safe, i promise. I'll try to call you everyday. Ok?"

"Ok." He said sadly.

"I love you so much, my baby boy." I heard tears in her voice.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I'll be back before you know it ok?"

"Ok."

I walked back to where they were, she still stared at Max with tears in her eyes. "I have to go now, I'll call you tomorrow, ok baby?" She said to him.

"Ok, mommy, I'll be waiting." She kissed his forehead, then tried to stand up, i helped and put her arm around my shoulders. She ran her hand through his black hair and wiped a tear off his cheek with her thumb. This reminded me of my mother when she left, i felt my heart break for the little boy, knowing his exact pain. I grabbed her bag and we headed out the doors to my car. I helped her into the passenger seat, then we drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Just a few replies to some reviews cx_**

 ** _Howlingthemoon- I'm sorry about not putting enough detail, but i just don't want to put a lot cuz some people get bored easily :c . You know what i mean? But yes yes yes i will try to put more detail i promise! :D_**

 ** _ScorpioGirl20- ...shhhhhh...maybe...I know he's a murderer and it is scary! D: but i think that shows how much he loves Clary...i'm not gonna spoil anything ;)_**

 ** _dauntlesssoliders- i like your name cx and I'm sorry! D': I'll make it up to you girl!_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! IT MEANS A LOT TO MEH! P.S there is a mention of Bates Motel in this chapter, i don't own it (or the mortal instruments)! Just sayin c:_**

Chapter 11

Clary's POV

I stared out the rain covered window at my receding house, thinking about Max. Hot tears trudged their down my cheeks, then there was a hand on my knee. I scrubbed the tears away with my hand and looked at my golden savior next to me. "You didn't tell me you had a son," he mentioned.

I laughed through my tears, "He's not my son, I've just been there when his parents never were. So naturally, he looked to me as a mom, so I treat him like my own son." I sniffled. We were silent for a while.

"Hey, you should get some sleep. I'm going to check us into a hotel," he stated calmly as he lifted my chin with his fingers. I nodded, grabbed a comfy green sweater and draped it over me as a blanket. I fell asleep to the sound of rain softly hitting the windshield and the thought of my baby boy.

Jace's POV

I pulled into Bates Motel, the sky was already dark partly from storm clouds but mostly from the fact that it was 6pm. I left Clary in the car as i went into the main office.

"Welcome to the Bates Motel. I'm Emma," a girl, about 16, with an oxygen tank said to me.

"Hi, I'm Jace. My wife and I would like to get a room for tonight." I put my elbows on the countertop.

"Where's your wife?" She looked over my shoulder out the window.

"She's asleep in the car, it's been a long day."

"You sure you didn't kidnap her?" She joked, but i could tell she was somewhat serious.

"Oh, no of course not. I mean, look at me, I'm sure if i tried to kidnap someone they would voluntarily come with me," i grinned. She rolled her eyes but laughed and gave me the key after i paid her. I waved and left the office.

I carried Clary in my arms and somehow successfully unlocked the room then closed the door behind me. In the middle of the room was a king size bed with a nightstand on both sides of the bed holding lamps and against the wall was a flat screen tv on top of a table, the bathroom was across the room.

I gently set her on the right side of the bed, then went out to get our bags and brought it inside.

Clary's POV

I sat up in bed after he walked out, and stared at my lap processing everything that has happened. I didn't even notice he came back and sat next to me until i felt his warm hand on my back.

"Are you alright?" He asked and brushed some curls away from my face.

"Just thinking," i answered. He fell back onto his back, i turned my body to look down at him. His shirt rode up, showing his V-line, i bit my lip.

"About what?" He grabbed one of my hands and placed it on his chest after kissing my palm.

"That you haven't kissed me since you came to my room a week ago." I snuggled into his side, my chin on his chest looking into his eyes.

"I thought you were too stressed to have an attractive boy distracting you," he laughed.

"I don't see an attractive boy anywhere..." His smile instantly fell. "I see an attractive _man_ ," i corrected.

He smiled again and pulled me on top of him. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, the familiar spark i felt the first time we kissed came back, making chills run down my spine. We came up for air and he went to kiss me again, but i got up and dug through my bag for a loose t-shirt. I turned my back to him and changed into the clean shirt, just to tease him.

Then i turned back to him, he had his eyebrows up. "Talk about a tease," he mumbled.

"We gotta get some sleep, especially you. You're driving tomorrow." He sighed and pulled his shirt over his head, i tried to control myself at the sight of his muscles, he noticed this and smirked at me.I rolled my eyes and very carefully took my shorts off, avoiding my bandaged wound. "What are you doing?" He asked as he watched me climb into the big bed.

"I don't sleep with pants on."

"Oh." He put a pillow on the floor.

"What're you doing?" I asked sitting on my legs facing him.

"Setting up my bed."

"No you're not. Get up here with me."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want you to be in pain because you felt like you had to sleep on the floor," i laughed. He climbed in next to me and turned off the lamp on his side of the bed, then threw the covers on us both. I turned my light off and snuggled up to him.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"What are we?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"Together?"

"I want you to be mine," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Only as long as you're mine."

"Deal. Goodnight, Clary."

"Goodnight, Jace."

A few minutes later i felt him fall asleep. I started to drift off, until i heard him talk.

"Clary, baby," i heard him say in a sleepy mumble, i think he's talking in his sleep.

"Yes Jace?" I answer anyway.

"I think i love you," he mumbled. My eyebrows raised. I leaned up and lightly kissed his lips. He didn't say anything else, so i fell asleep on his bare chest.


	12. Read meh

Hi guys! Im finally back! I hate these messages as much as you do but i was just wondering if you sweethearts wanted me to continue writing this story! Comment if you do! I really appreciate it! Ill write as soon as possible once i find out if yhu guys want meh too! Luh yhu! X3 ~Finn Dragonrose


End file.
